


Back Pains

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [18]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You hurt your back, but don't tell Kate. Kate decided to prove that you hurt your back and she ends up revealing her self esteem issues that have been bothering her.





	

You lay as still as possible on the couch with your face buried in a pillow hoping you only temporarily hurt your back and you'd be fine before Kate got home. You had been there for nearly an hour now and every moment sent pain to the middle of your back. Kate wasn't expected home for at least two more hours. Suddenly, you heard a key being shoved in the lock on the apartment door.   
“Hey, honey. I came home early.” Kate smiled to you.   
“I can see that.” You smile back.   
“Are you ready to help me move that couch in the bedroom?”  
“I already took care of it.” You reply, looking at Kate in her old tank top and fashion sweats. She gives you a worried and irritated look.  
“You hurt your back again, didn't you?” She asks, hands on her hips.  
“I didn't hurt my back. Geese, you injure yourself one time lifting glockenspiels and base drums in high school and suddenly everyone thinks moving a simple couch will throw out your back.” You say as you roll you eyes. Kate gives you a look before walking away to the bedroom. She emerges moments later with a half sleeping Nino. “What are you doing to Nino?” You ask. She smiles at you. “Please don't, Kate.” You say to her.  
“Why? Did you hurt your back?”  
“No, I'm just tired.” You say. Kate looks at you, then she turns her back to you and flops on top of you, sending waves of pain down your back.  
“Agh!” You shout in pain. “God damnit Kate!” You yell. She instantly climbs off of you and Nino runs away. Kate gives you a surprised look. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” You force yourself to sit up.   
“I thought-”  
“No, you didn't. You didn't think. You know I have a bad back. I know you only weigh like a hundred pounds but I can't take that kind of impact. And you proved your point, I did hurt my back. There. I said it. Are you happy?” You yell. Kate looks at you in silent shock. You had never yelled at her before. Kate quickly ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. “I've done it now.” You mumble to yourself as you force your body to move. You stand up, gasping in pain. You slowly walk to the bedroom and quietly open the door. Kate is laying on her bed with her face in her pillow. You slowly walk to your bed, which is next to hers, and carefully lay down, trying not to add more pain to your back. When you finally get yourself adjusted so you're facing Kate, she begins to talk.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“No, I'm the one that's sorry. I should have told you I hurt my back.” You reply. “I let my frustration at myself out on you and it wasn't right and I'm sorry.” Kate looks at you with her sad, blue eyes that make your heart break.  
“I don't think, I'm used to not thinking.”  
“That's not true. You think all the time. You mostly think about weird stuff and cheese, but you think.” Kate smiles slightly.  
“That's not what I mean. I should have known.”  
“No, I shouldn't have been an ass and kept it from you. I should have admitted I hurt my back. I don't like admitting I can't do something. Back when I was in high school, before I got hurt, I could have easily moved that couch. Now, I can't. It's hard to accept that.”  
“There's stuff I can't do anymore, too.”  
“You're the Kate McKinnon, lesbian heartthrob. You're like the yogurt man or the Tim McGraw or the Chris Hemsworth of lesbians and many bisexuals.”  
“When you say a yogurt man, do you mean John Stamos?”  
“I don't know but a lot of people thought he was hot and he therefore sold a lot of yogurt.” Kate laughs.   
“You made it sound like he was a superhero and his super power was creating yogurt.”  
“There was an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy where that actually happened.” Kate laughs again before she becomes more serious.  
“Looks fade, babe. I'm not as pretty as I was when I played Holtzmann or Squeak or anything like that. I found a gray hair last week. I'm getting old, I'm getting wrinkles, my hands are starting to look like Wiig’s!” She made a sad and worried face as she looked at the veins on the top of her hands. Her face became sullen. “The world isn't kind to old actors, especially ugly ones.”  
“I still think you're just as beautiful as you were when I first saw you. I fell in love with you when I first heard you on the big screen.” You pull your phone out of your pocket and open a blog app. “All of these people think the exact same thing.” She looks at the thousands of posts by people she's never met saying how beautiful and amazing she is. “You remind me of wine, Kate. I don't mean because that's what you do when you don't get your way.” You wink at her. “You only seem to become more beautiful and more elegant with age.” She rolls her eyes. “I, on the other hand, age like milk.” You laugh, flinching as you feel pain in your back. “I'm a jerk, and I'm sorry. No matter how stupid I get and how much of a temper I have, I want you to know I'll always love you.”   
“I love you, too.” You and Kate smile as she intertwines her fingers with yours.


End file.
